One-shot para mi Onii-san nn
by Natsuki.Moonlight
Summary: Una noche divertida en Freddy s Fazbear pizza, abra diversión y confesiones owo


**Hola queridos lectores eh aquí un one-shot dedicado para mi linda hermanita mayor Ale Red(por su cumple que de paso fue el mismo día que el mío n.n) que se supone lo debí publicar ayer pero ya les explique lo que paso y si no pues lo vuelvo a decir: ayer quise publicarlo con mi celular perooo es tan nena que no me dejaba copiar el texto y luego trate con la tableta de mi hermana pero por una sensual razón la leía como HTML y no me dejaba abrirlo como nota (¿que cosas no?**

 **;-;) pero buano sin más preámbulos al fic n.n (este one-shot es aparte de mi historia original No es una historia loca de FNAF (si lo es XD) ewe)**  
 **Disclaimer: los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, solo Natsuki y Ale me pertenecen**

* * *

Era una noche normal en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, Chica cocinaba pizza junto a Freddy, Puppet jugaba con su caja de música, Foxy hablaba con Ale, Bonnie tocaba su guitarra  
hasta que...  
-Hey chicos propongo jugar verdad o reto.- Natsuki llamaba la atención de todos y ellos se acercan  
-Es buena idea Natsu.- Bonnie carga a la castaña  
-Oie zi .- Ale mira a todos y ellos se miran entre si  
-Buena idea.- Puppet se acerca a ellos y sonríe  
-No suena nada mal, marinera.- Foxy la mira alegre  
-Bien todos siéntense y formen un círculo.- Todos obedecen a la ojinegra y se sientan en círculo  
-¿Quién empieza?.- la marioneta mira a todos  
-Yo.- Bonnie mira a Freddy.- Hey Freddy ¿verdad o reto?  
-Reto.- sonríe confiado pues no sabía lo que le esperaba  
-Va te reto a cantar la canción del osito gominola.- la sonrisa del ojiazul se borra y lo mira con cara de "jodete"  
-Pff está bien.- se levanta y Ale pone la música

 _ **Yo soy tu gominola**_  
 _ **yo soy tu gominola**_  
 _ **osito gomi gomi gomi**_  
 _ **gomi gominola**_  
 _ **yo soy tu gominola**_  
 _ **yo soy tu gominola**_  
 _ **osito gomi gomi**_  
 _ **dulce gomi gomi**_  
 _ **gomi gominola oeo**_

 _ **Gomi gomi gomi**_  
 _ **gomi gominola (x 2)**_

 _ **Baile, and gomi fiesta**_  
 _ **Baile, and gomi fiesta**_  
 _ **Breding and gomi fiesta**_  
 _ **fiesta pop (x 2)**_

.-baila al ritmo de la canción, todos ríen y antes de que acabe la canción no aguanta más y se sienta.-  
-Jajaja vas.- la polluela sigue riendo al igual que todos  
-¿verdad o reto Puppet?.- el títere deja de reír  
-Amm verdad  
-Ok, ¿quién te gusta de la pizzería?.- la marioneta lo piensa y los mira a todos  
-Chicadele.- se sonroja (t.c x Puppet forever ok nu xD).-todos lo miran sorprendidos  
-Bueno, Foxy ¿verdad o reto?  
-Reto  
-Ok te reto a declararte a quien te guste de aquí.- Puppet sonríe y el ojiambar se queda en shock, mientras Natsu y Bonnie aguantan la risa  
-O-ok.- se levanta y camina hacia la pelinegra.- Ale tú me...me...- la pelinegra se sonroja y todos miran emocionados, sin mencionar que la castaña está grabando el momento  
-TU ME GUSTAS.- se escucha un awww de parte de todos y ella solo lo mira sonrojada  
-Vas Foxy.-  
-Bonnie ¿verdad o reto?  
-Verdad  
-¿eres novio de natsuki?  
-Sí, porque si no yo no haría esto.- se acerca a ella y le roba un beso tratando de no lastimarla (ósea solo su boca toca la de ella)  
-OH MAY GAD.- todos los observan y natsu se sonroja bastante, el conejo se separa  
-Te amo natsu  
-y yo a ti Bonnie.- se abrazan  
-Vas Bonnie  
-Chica ¿verdad o reto?  
-reto  
-Te reto a besar a Freddy 1minuto.- tanto oso y polluela abren los ojos como platos y se sonrojan (?)  
-¿Q-ue?.- el oso estaba que mataba al conejo  
-Ok.- Chica se acerca al oso y lo besa  
-OMG INCESTOOO.-la pelinegra se emociona al verlos  
-Si sabes que no son familia verdad.- el zorro la mira  
-Para mí son padre e hija  
-Ok ok.-la abraza, y el oso y la gallina se separan  
-Ok vas chica  
-Ale ¿verdad o reto?  
-Verdad  
-¿Amas a Foxy?.- sin dudarlo la ojinegra respondió  
-Si lo amo con todo mi Kokoro.- el awww se hizo presente y ambos se abrazan  
-Natsu ¿verdad o reto?  
-Reto  
-Te reto a que le cantes una canción romántica a tu wonejo.- la castaña piensa y se acerca al conejo.

 _ **…Y fue así**_

 _ **Un poquito extraña la manera en que llegó,**_

 _ **Y qué voy a hacer si se robó mi corazón**_

 _ **Y gracias a el conocí lo que es amor.**_

 _ **Y fue así**_

 _ **Lo que comenzó en una noche de pasión,**_

 _ **Vaya la lección que se llevó mi corazón**_

 _ **Pues yo no creía en esas cosas del amor...**_

 _ **Y una vez más se comprobó que pa'l amor**_

 _ **No existe condición.**_

.-la pollita la calla y el conejo se molesta con ella.  
-Esa pinche canción ya me tiene harta.- la pollita se enfada  
-Hay amargada, bueno Godofredo verdad o reto

-Verdad.- el osito gominola digo Freddy ya había sido humillado, no volvería a caer, o eso creía (soy bien mala ok no xD)

-Si tuvieras que elegir entre salvar a Chica o a Golden a quien salvarías.- el oso sin dudarlo contesta rápidamente.

-Obvio que a Chica, el otro pendejo me hace los mandados.- se escucha un Oohh por parte de todos y aparece el Doradito.

-¿QUÉ CHINGADOS DIJISTE CABRON?

-Que prefiero salvarte a ti que a Chica.-Freddy tiembla como gelatina y el otro solo lo mira desafiante

-Conste….-desaparece y el oji azul se relaja.

-Que puto susto, es capaz de mandarme al carajo con sus poderes de brujo

-Mejor calladito te ves más bonito.-la pelinegra se ríe de él.

-Ok Foxy verdad o reto

-Reto.-el zorro pirata se sentía el macho que se respeta solo porque se le confeso al amor de su vida y no tembló como gelatina frente a Goldy.

-Te reto a que beses a Natsu o a Chica.-el zorro sin dudar se acerca a Chica y le besa la mejilla.-NO PUTO TENIAS QUE BESARLA EN EL PICO.- el oso se enfada

-Pendejo no especificaste en donde jajaja.-La castaña ríe al ver la cara del osito y él se limita a mirarla con odio.-Si no quieres jugar ya pos es romance time.- Natsu se va con Bonnie, Chica con Freddy, Ale con Foxy y Puppet, pues él se fue a buscar a Golden Freddy (XD)  
*con Natsu y Bonnie*  
-No debiste hacerlo.-se sonroja  
-¿No te gusto mi beso?.- la mira triste el conejo  
-si pero, bueno yo...-el conejo se agacha y le planta otro beso que la castaña no rechazo  
*con Freddy y Chica*  
-Freddy yo...- el ojiazul la calla poniéndole un dedo en el pico  
-Chica quiero decirte que tú me gustas desde hace mucho, nunca te lo dije por temor a que me rechaces.-baja las orejas  
-Oh Freddy.- lo abraza.- también me gustas y creía lo mismo  
-¿enserio?.- la mira sonrojado.  
-Si.- él se acerca y ella le planta un beso en la mejilla  
*con Ale y Foxy*  
-¿Enserio yo te gusto?  
-Si no fuera así no me hubiera declarado ante ti.- el zorro le sonríe y ella lo abraza  
-Tienes razón, tú también me gustas.-  
-Lo se.- la acaricia la mejilla  
-Te amo mi capitán  
-Y yo a ti mi marinera.- él se acerca y le roba un beso  
-Foxy.- la ojinegra lo mira sonrojada a mas no poder, el solo acaricia su cabello con delicadeza  
*con Puppet*  
-Es que estoy solito y no hay nadie aquí a mi lado, no habrá problemas hoy, de mí ya se han burlado...AMIGOS DEBES TENER.- se queda callado al encontrar una caja, la abre y se encuentra a Toy Chica algo destrozada, la saca y logra encenderla  
-¿Chicadele?  
-¿P-Puppet?.- La ojiazul lo mira y lo abraza.  
-Te extrañe  
-Yo igual.- le besa la mejilla.- los demás solo los observan (mágicamente aparecieron ahí XD) y deciden irse a otro lado dejándolos solos...

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal este one-shot?**  
 **sé que no me quedó muy padre y que es cortito pero bueno espero te haya gustado hermanita**  
 **nos leemos luego *-***  
 **n.n/**


End file.
